everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn Boots-King
Flynn Boots-King is the son of Mew Boots and Willy King, and brother to Rogue Boots-King, and destined to follow his mother's tale and be the next Puss in Boots. He's a Royal, he likes his story. Appearance Flynn has his mother's orange hair, knotted and tossed, and golden brown skin, and his father's soulful dark eyes framed by long lashes that look almost wrong on a boy. Flynn wears a white dress shirt with long sleeves, a black leather vest, and ripped faded jeans. He has clunky boots that are comfortable, not fashionable, and a leather scabbard with a sword in it around his waist. Personality As the son of two fencing champions, it's safe to assume he's dangerous. And he is, just not in that manner. Actually he's dangerous because he can out argue everyone. When he runs out of facts, he just makes something up to support his point, and delivers it in a very convincing manner so people think it's true. He never raises his voice. Ever. His normal speaking tone is just barely above a whisper and it's kind of unnerving, even moreso when someone's yelling at him and he responds in the same whispery tone, sometimes even quieter, which makes them usually back off. Flynn has this kind of "chill" demeanor. Nothing seems to shake him, he walks around in complete and total bliss, usually lost in his own little world. It takes a while to get his attention, but when you do, he always gives you his 100 percent full attention for as long as you want him too. Flynn neglects to take care of himself, he doesn't ever brush his hair, hardly remembers to eat three meals a day without someone to remind him, and he barely sleeps. It's a little humorous, seeing him declare that if he were sleep deprived he couldn't do this!, and then immedietly pass out on the floor. He has strange sleeping habits, and people have learned to just ignore it, the naps never last more than fifteen minutes. He's gentle. He's sweet and soft in his approach to people, his touch always feather light, and his steps always soundless. He moves slowly throughout the school, no one ever sees him running, unless he's told to, and when he is, chances are he's gonna pass out after the first three steps. Friends [[Zoey Trollsworthe|'Zoey Trollsworthe']] TBA Romance Probably nothing for a while with his twin sister Rogue challenging every girl he ever said he likes to an arm wrestling match and winning. Family Father: Willy King Willy will never admit this to anyone, not even his wife or his daughter, but it embarrasses him a little to have a son like Flynn. But he's always ashamed of thinking along that line, so he tries to stop that train of thought and remember th e good qualities his son has, and makes sure that Flynn always knows he's proud of him. Mother: Mew Boots Mew makes sure to always have his favorite snacks in the house and makes sure he eats at least one of them a day, and when she sees him being tired, plays a movie, sits with him on the couch with the sun shining down on them, and soon enoug, the pair are asleep, curled up on top of each other, if only for a few minutes. Sister: Rogue Boots-King Rogue and Flynn may not be 100 percent alike, but they are twins, they have a special bond. She defends his honor and he makes sure to always be there when she needs him to be. (That is not to say that she's above taking a picture of him sleeping like a cat or he's above videotaping her acting kooky around catnip.) Cousin: Tara King He loves Tara. Tara and the twins are only a year apart in age, and were pretty inseparable throughout their childhood. Flynn is overly critical of anyone Tara compliments, he reads that as her saying she likes them, and therefore he tries to make sure their worthy of the sweet angel's affections. Only to find out at the end that she didn't really like them like that. They have long talks about everything under the sun. Pet Flynn has a pet tabby cat named, not very imaginatively, Kitty. Flynn isn't very imaginative at all. But he does love Kitty more than he lets on. Sometimes Kitty is the only one he can talk to, which embarrasses his father even more because he's not ashamed to admit it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Puss in Boots Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Royals